A-Bridged
A-Bridged is the sixth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis The team is on the lookout for an intergalactic bank robber. They see a suspicious-looking alien, T-Top, near the vicinity of the crime. Assuming that they have their man, they try to arrest him but T-Top puts up a fight and evades them. Although the evidence points to T-Top as the bank robber, Bridge is convinced of his innocence and asks to conduct his own investigation. The others are dubious of Bridge's methods as he tries to look beyond the obvious facts and uses his intuition. Which later proves him right as the supposed witness Diane happens to be the Real Culprit Hydrax and T-Top Happens to be an Intergalactic Bounty Hunter Chasing her. Now The Green Ranger Must prove that T-Top is not the guilty party before Diane gets away and the Rangers bag the wrong man. Plot Commander Cruger reports that the A Squad are now officially missing in action. The Rangers are alerted to an emergency after being informed of an intergalactic bank robber. An alien chases after innocent civilians. The Rangers show up to stop him in his tracks. Bridge reads the alien's aura and insists that he's not evil. Records show the alien as Trilondon who the Rangers nickname as T-Top. Broodwing collects money to help out a mysterious criminal. The Rangers are sent to investigate another bank robbery, and are greeted by a beautiful witness named Diane. The Rangers are insistent that the bank robber is T-Top but Bridge wants to run his own leads. Meanwhile, the other Rangers encounter T-Top again. Bridge runs into Diane again and asks her to blow up a balloon for him. Diane demands that Broodwing keep the Rangers off her trail. Broodwing forces T-Top to grow in the middle of the city. The Rangers form the Delta Squad Megazord to deal with the giant alien. The Red Ranger uses the Judgement Scanner on T-Top however it comes back with a Not Guilty verdict. The Megazord uses the Shrink Cuffs to neutralize T-Top as a threat to the city. The Rangers find out T-Top is a bounty hunter but Diane still insists he's guilty. But Bridge insists that she's the criminal, and because she breathes out oxygen, she is a plant based life form. Diane is really Hydrax from the planet Fernovia. The Green Ranger judges Hydrax for her crimes and she is found guilty. The Rangers use the Canine Cannon to bring down their target. Hydrax is confined for containment while T-Top is banned from returning to Earth due to the damage he did. Cruger informs the Rangers about Broodwing. Meanwhile, Gruumm commands Broodwing to show some kind of allegiance. Jack comes to apologize to Bridge for not listening to him. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Olivia James-Baird as Mora (credits only) *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Mark Wright as T-Top (voice) *Sarah Thomson as Diane & Hydrax (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode contains the first time the judgement scanner finds a monster innocent of the crimes of which they are accused (with two other instances of this happening in "Shadow Part II" when General Benaag is found not guilty of causing Isinia's disappearance and in "Samurai", Katana is found innocent). *This is the final episode in the franchise to date written by Mark Hoffmeier who has been with it since the 11th episode of the franchise "No Clowning Around" and even stuck around after Disney aquired the rights to Power Rangers unlike most other writers and voice actors who jumped ship. *Diane is portrayed by the same actress who eventually portrays Fran in'' ''Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Sarah Thomson. **This is also her only villainous role in the franchise. *During Bridge's research montage, he removes a pair of reading glasses identical to Billy's of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. See Also (fight footage & story)